


Ride Free Fearsome Beauty

by redlipstickkisses (owldork1998)



Series: Poems by Kai [25]
Category: Code Geass, Original Work, mythology and folklore - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Just A Lot to Unpack, Poetry, Sappy, Song Lyrics, Worldbuilding, a whole fucking saga, there is some serious history behind this and that fandom tag, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owldork1998/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: It has been so long nowSince we were youngOr we were oldAnd yet I still can na’er believeShe calls my heart her home





	Ride Free Fearsome Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Demon of Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867679) by [spirithorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse). 

> shout out to 15 year old me. I got so obsessed with this one slash fic, through the power of find and replace, convinced my family to not only read it but that I had written it. It then rapidly spiraled even more out of control as the characters quickly mutated into original characters.
> 
> teenage me was fucking wild. Anyway go read this fic that indirectly inspired this I still love it 6 years later.

There is a Fearsome Beauty 

No fealty she owes

The birds soar high above her

As across the plains she roams

No family rides beside her

No one knows what lies ahead 

And yet my Fearsome Beauty 

Refuses to be lead

It has been so long now

Since we were young 

Or we were old 

And yet I still can na’er believe 

She calls my heart her home

So ride free my Fearsome Beauty

Ride far my Warrior Heart 

I shall follow close behind 

And n ever shall we part 

Ride free my Fearsome Beauty 

And write the songs they'll sing 

And when your battle's over 

Life shall finally begin

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sappy I swear 18 year old me astral projected to the other day. I just really love my fiancee.


End file.
